The Replacement
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: FINISHED! Munch is injured, he can’t work anymore. A replacement is brought in to take his place. No one in the unit can take her. Will she be able to help them catch Munch’s attacker? How will everyone react when they find out Munch's attacker might
1. Prologue

**The Replacement**

**Summary:** Munch is injured, he can't work anymore. A replacement is brought in to take his place. No one in the unit can take her. Will she be able to help them catch Munch's attacker? How will everyone react when they find out it might be a cop?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Law and Order SVU. I just love the show.

Police cars filled the streets. Onlookers stood back watching. Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola and John Munch walked up to a uniform police officer.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked.

"Hostage situation. The bastard's got a Girl Scout in there." the uniform said.

"Let me guess, we go anywhere near the building, he'll blow her brains out." Munch said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Nah, he'll shoot whoever's approaching. He already fired two shots towards the crowd to make a point."

"He hit anybody?" Olivia asked.

"An old lady and a tree."

"How's the old lady?" Elliot asked.

"They took her to the hospital."

How's the tree?" Munch asked.

The others looked at him confused. "I'm sure it's fine John," Fin started. "Just a little hole."

"What's the plan?" Liv asked.

"We have to get in there. Is there anyway we can distract him?" Elliot asked the uniform.

"We can call him. It won't distract him for long though. Might just be long enough for you guys to get up there."

"I guess we'll have to take it." Elliot waved to the other officers around them to follow his lead. They pulled out their guns. The uniform dialed the perp's number on his cell phone. Everyone else moved in closer.

"It's Donald," the uniform said into the phone. "Please reconsider. No we can't do that." Elliot quietly opened a window in the back of the building. He slipped in first, Olivia followed. "No, no one's coming in. No I'm not lying to you! Why would I lie to you?" Munch climbed in, complaining about being too old as he did it. Fin followed. "Please just let the girl go! No, come out of the house. Through the front! NO! ELLIOT! GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE!" It was too late. Gun shots were heard

"JOHN!" Olivia screamed. "NO JOHN!" The perp came barreling out of the front the girl in his arms. He started shooting at everyone he could. When Donald looked back up he was gone.

Fin ran out from the back. Donald put his gun up but lowered it when he saw who it was. "Call an ambulance." Donald didn't move. "Now damn it! An officer's been shot!"


	2. Chapter 1

Elliot, Olivia, and Fin sat in the squad room completely silent. Munch was in the hospital in critical care. It was a possibility that he might die. They had to find this bastard.

A young woman of about eighteen or nineteen strolled in holding a manilla folder. Olivia looked up. Praying that she could help this girl and get her mind off of John. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The young girl looked at her. "I'm looking for Captain Cragen." she said, Olivia sat back and using her thumb, pointed towards Cragen's office. The girl walked away.

She reached the office and knocked. "Come in!" came the harsh words of Captain Cragen on the other side of the door. Hesitantly she stepped in.

"Captain Cragen?" she asked. Cragen looked up.

"I'm sorry, I don't take cases, talk to one of the detectives out there." he said pointing out of the office.

"I'm not a victim Captain, I'm a transfer from homicide. Detective Cameron Holiday." she held out her hand. Cragen looked shocked.

"You, you don't look old enough."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm twenty-seven." She said, smiling.

"How-"

"Diet, exercise and a lot of make-up. But on the subject of work," she trailed off.

"Oh right," Cragen stood. He came around his desk and opened the door to his office. "Your desk is right there," he said pointing to Munch's old desk. "Most likely it'll only be temporary, so don't get used to it." Cameron nodded.

"Of course sir."

"Alright, listen up!" he called out to the squad room. "This is Detective Holiday, she'll be Munch's replacement for the time being. Fin she'll be your partner. Where are we on this case?"

"So far, no where. We have no idea who this guy is or even why he kidnaped a Girl Scout." Olivia answered wearily.

"Did you question her family yet? Or find out who owns that house?"

"We're on it. No one owns that place. It's abandoned." Fin responded.

"Keep looking. There has to be something somewhere." And with that Cragen left the room. Cameron didn't move for a second before plopping down behind Munch's old desk across Fin.

"So, um," she started. She wasn't normally nervous, but the other three were looking at her like she was Satin. She couldn't really blame them. She wasn't their dear friend. She was new. She didn't doubt if they didn't like anyone new. "What's the case?"

"A girl was kidnaped. About eight years old," Elliot offered. "And the perp attacked a cop."

"Dead?"

"Living."

"Ok, where do we start? Did you talk to the family of the girl yet?"

"There kid was just kidnaped we didn't want to overwhelm them like that," Elliot said bitterly.

"Then I suggest we start there. What about the girl's school?" Cameron said just as bitterly.

"Alright, Elliot, you and I can talk to the girl's family. Liv, you and the new girl can check out the girl's school." Fin got up and grabbed his coat. Elliot followed suit.

Out in the hall. "Don't wanna work with the new girl?" Elliot asked Fin.

"I'm used to working with a guy." Fin responded.

Olivia remained shocked and speechless for a few moments as the two men left. Then she looked over at Cameron.

"Liv? Is it?"

"Olivia."

"Cameron." Cameron stood, as did Olivia. "So what's the girl's school?"

"Ella Baker, East 67th."

Cameron hesitated for a second. She looked at Olivia. "She's eight?" Olivia nodded. "What was her name?"

"Lisa," Liv said. "Lisa Larkman. You know her?" Cameron shook her head.

"No. Should we go?"

_Ok, that was the first real chapter. Tell me what you think! I know it took so long but I kept getting writer's block, and I was never over at my dad's house where my computer is! Sorry to all those who like my darling story! Tell me if Munch should live! (oh I can already hear this one! Don't kill munch! How do I know? I've already gotten reviews saying "Don't kill Munch!")_


	3. Chapter 2

_Larkman Residence_

_1674 East 67th street _

_Apartment 4_

Mrs. Larkman sat on her couch twisting a dish rag in her hands thinking of nothing but getting her little girl back. She looked tired and ragged. Too old for her years. Her brown hair was a mess as it hung past her shoulders. Her green eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. Elliot and Fin stood in front of her, remaining quiet at the moment as she talked about her daughter.

"Lisa is such a good girl. She was so sweet. I can't imagine anyone who would want to hurt her."

"Mrs. Larkman, what did Lisa do after school the day she was taken?"

"She wanted to sell some cookies, for her troop. I sent her brother to go with her."

Elliot was confused. "Did he see the man who took Lisa?"

Mrs. Larkman shook her head. "No he, uh, he was flirting with some little tramp across the street. I guess Lisa grew restless and went to sell more cookies. Samuel didn't turn around again until he heard Lisa scream." Mrs. Larkman started crying again. She put her head in her hands. Elliot wanted to reach out and confront her but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong.

After a few moments Mrs. Larkman looked up. "I'm sorry is there anything else you want to know?" she asked, sniffling.

"We'll need to talk to Samuel," Fin said quietly. Mrs. Larkman nodded.

"He's in his bedroom. Down the hall." The detectives nodded before heading off to find Samuel. When they reached his room, Elliot nodded. A few moments later an attractive young brunette boy opened the door.

"Hi, Samuel?" Samuel nodded. "I'm Detective Stabler this is Detective Tutuola, do you mind if we talk to you for a minute?" Samuel nodded again, stepped aside and Elliot and Fin walked into his room.

"This is about Lisa isn't it?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, Sam can you tell us anything about the day that she was taken? Did you see the man who took her."

"No," he said, his voice shaky. "All I saw was Lisa being pulled into the house. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Really, I would."

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt Lisa?" Fin asked. Samuel looked at him confused.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Lisa? She was eight years old!" Samuel looked from Elliot to Fin.

"Well what about someone else?" Elliot asked. "Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you? Or your mother?"

"My dad." Fin and Elliot looked at each other, then looked back at Samuel. "He's still pissed at mom after the divorce. But I can't see why he would hurt Lisa. She didn't do anything. My dad may be a prick but he loved Lisa."

"Where's your dad live?"

"Jamestown. So see, it couldn't be him."

"Did he come back after he heard Lisa was missing?" Fin asked.

"He's on his way now. We called him this morning. He freaked out. He blamed mom for the whole thing." he chuckled lightly, though there was nothing funny in his voice. "Then she blamed me."

"I'm sorry." Elliot said quietly.

"Yeah don't be. Is that all?" Samuel put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, hey listen, if there's anything else you remember, give me a call," he handed Samuel a card.

"I will. Bye." Fin and Elliot walked out.

"He didn't seem too upset, Fin said outside the apartment.

"You don't think it could have been him do you?"

"Why not?"

"He's got an alibi."

"Yeah, how convenient. He was standing right there and didn't see anything."

"We won't rule him out but I just don't think it was him."

"I wonder if Liv had any better luck."

Olivia and Cameron stood listening to Lisa's teacher as she paced around her classroom. "Lisa was such a good student. All A's, she was such a sweetheart."

"Ok, Miss Haroquay we're going to need to talk to all of Lisa's friends," Olivia said.

"Oh Lisa's very popular. She had quite a few friends. They're outside for recess. I can bring out there. Oh and there's Nikki."

"Nikki?" Cameron asked.

"Nikki's in Kindergarten. Lisa was apart of a program. They play the younger students, read to them, teach them the alphabet. Lisa was paired up with Nikki. That little girl loved Lisa."

"Is Nikki also at recess?"

"No, the Kindergartners are not allowed at recess."

"Why's that?" Olivia asked.

"They're too young. They're recess is in the classroom. You'll find her there."

"Ok, and what's Nikki's full name?"

"Anika." Cameron looked a little shocked.

"Thank-you," she said. She and Olivia left. "I'll talk to the younger one." She said walking towards the Kindergarten classroom.

"I'll go with you."

"No, really. I can handle it." Olivia stopped walking.

"Look, Cameron," Cameron stopped. "I don't know how you can handle a five year old. I want to see for myself." They paused.

"Ok." They started walking again. When they reached the classroom, Cameron took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold. The teacher looked up from her desk.

"Miss Holiday, I wasn't expecting you today."

"Hi Miss Tori, is Nikki here?" A little brunette girl holding a teddy bear looked up from her game. She ran towards the two female detectives.

"Mommy!" she squealed jumping into Cameron's arms.

"Hi sweety!"

_Hey! That was the second actual chapter. I did mention that the first chapter was the prologue right? I still have to change that to make sure it says 'Prologue' and not 'chapter 1'. Enjoy! R&R!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nikki, I need to talk to you for a second ok?" Nikki nodded. "Ok," Nikki ran out of the room first. Cameron turned to Miss Tori, "Miss Tori, um I'm going to take Nikki home early today ok?"

"Fine by me." Tori responded. Cameron walked out. Olivia stood shocked, her feet glued to the ground. Finally she exited. She ran to catch up with Cameron who was being dragged down the hall by Little Nikki.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Said Olivia.

"Well, we just met, that doesn't surprise me very much. Nikki, baby," Nikki stopped and turned around. Her dark brown eyes gleaming with happiness. "I need to talk to you about Lisa." The happiness disappeared entirely from the young child's eyes.

"She's gone," she said. Looking down at the ground. Cameron got on her knees in front of her daughter.

"What was she like before?" She asked gently. Olivia was impressed at how sweet she sounded.

"She was really nice. She used to share her cookies with me." Nikki smiled, which caused the two adults to smile. That little girl had an angelic face, (course most children that age do).

"She did?" Nikki nodded. "Well that was nice. Kid, did she ever say anything that might have worried her? Anything at all?" Nikki's smile faded.

"This one time, a man came to her door. He made her scared." Cameron reached out and pulled the little child closer to her.

"What else? Did he say anything? Did she say anything that might have scared you?" Her words were pushing Nikki to keep speaking but her tone was still gentle and kind.

"He started screaming,"

"At who?"

"Her brother." Nikki looked directly in her mother's eyes. Her tears started to flow onto her young smooth cheek. Cameron and Olivia started to wonder the same thing.

What could her brother be doing to cause a man to come to his door screaming?

Cameron and Olivia walked through the playground searching for eight year olds that possibly knew Lisa Larkman. So far, most of her friends had stayed home. Except for two. Olivia and Cameron headed towards the girls as Olivia kept asking Cameron about her private life.

"Are you married?" She asked.

"No," Cameron responded.

"Divorced?"

"No, I've never been married."

"One night stand or ex?"

"Ex. Is that it? We got some eight year kids to interrogate about their missing friend." And with that Olivia stopped her questioning.

Olivia and Cameron decided to split up, Liv would take one girl, Cameron would take the other. Olivia walked up to this little red headed girl with pale skin and a lot of freckles. She was playing hopscotch.

"Carol Grady?" the girl stopped jumping to look at Olivia. She nodded. She wasn't crying but her eyes showed of inner turmoil. "Hi, I'm Olivia, I'm a detective."

"Is this about Lisa?" She asked. Her voice was frail, like she didn't use it often. Olivia nodded.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"Not much," Jessie Callister told Cameron. They were sitting on a park bench as Jessie colored in a coloring book. "Lisa was nice. We would play together sometimes, but I would rather be by myself."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"I'm an only child. I guess I'm used to playing by myself."

"Sounds lonely."

"Sometimes. Those times, Lisa would always ask me if I wanted to play jump rope. She was real nice."

"Jessie, did anyone ever scare Lisa or hurt her."

"The only time I remember is when that guy came to her house," Carol told Olivia.

"Ok, and what happened?"

"He started screaming something about Sam, her brother, that Sam owed him Coke. Lisa went into the fridge and grabbed him a can, but he didn't seem happy about it." Olivia smiled. "She said he scared her."

"Did he hurt her?"

"Lisa didn't tell me." Carol started to put her chalk away. Olivia was satisfied about the information she had received. As was Cameron.

The two detectives brought Anika to the ice cream shop before taking her home, then headed back towards the station house.

"We talked to him," Elliot started after hearing Olivia tell him and Fin about what they found out about Samuel Larkman. Sam's picture hung up on the board next to his sister's. "He didn't seem strung out or anything."

"Elliot these are children, they don't know how to lie," Olivia explained.

"He might not use the drugs," Suggested Cameron. Elliot looked at her like she was insane.

"Why would he sell the drugs if he didn't use them?"

"It's a quick buck," Fin offered. "Dealers make a load a cash on the street. Not all of them use either."

"And if he owed his supplier money, why not offer his sister up for collateral?" Olivia finished.

"Exactly," said Fin.

"Look I just," Elliot sighed. "I'm having a hard time thinking that this kid set up his sister to pay off his debts when he isn't even a junkie!"

"I agree, but we can't rule it out as a possibility," Cameron said.

"Did you find anything out on the supplier?" Fin asked.

"Nada," Cameron said. "None of them saw it. But Nikki said that Lisa mentioned that her mom was home when the guy came to their house. Maybe she can tell us."

"I doubt she'll tell us anything just now. She just lost her daughter, she's going to see it as we're trying to take her son away from her too."

"Well where else can we go? The only lead we've got is a fifteen year old kid! We have no body, no visual. We don't have anything!"

"Did the M.E. take a look at the bullet they found in Munch yet?" Cameron asked, rubbing her neck with her left hand, trying to massage the knot out. It wasn't working very well though.

"We sent it down to the lab. Results should be in by now, I could give them a call," Elliot offered.

"That's going to have to wait." The four detectives turned around. Cragen stood before them with a grim face. "The hospital just called. Munch had a heart attack.

_Alright, I'm expecting to get a couple more "Don't kill Munch's" for this one. Um well that was the fourth page to this story. Tell me if you like it! I hope I didn't confuse you, I'm trying it out like it would be a case on the actual show, you know how Elliot will ask a person a question, but the person talking to Olivia will answer instead? That's what I'm going for! R&R please! Will get better, I hope. And um, people will start to like Cameron eventually, but hey they weren't too fond of Alex or Casey when they started either! Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey y'all this is Bob! i just wanted to let you know, this chapter has been edited. why you ask? i'm an idiot! plain and simple! take care hope you enjoy! oh, and can somebody please tellme whata beta is? havent you figured it out by now? i'm an idiot!

_Hospital Recovery Ward __April 18,2006_

Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Cragen ran into the hospital towards Munch's room. The doctor came out just as they reached his room.

"We're looking for Detective Munch!" Olivia asked out of breath.

"Detectives," The doctor started. "John suffered from a minor heart attack as a result from the gunshot wound. He suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. At his age, the stress, along with a wound. His heart couldn't take it."

"Is he ok!" Elliot yelled.

"He'll recover." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Cameron walked over.

"How is he?" she asked. Her face covered in concern.

"He'll be alright," Fin said. Cameron sighed.

"Good."

"Can we talk to him?" Fin asked the doctor.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why though. I've never had such an infuriating patient!" She said loudly.

"Hey how about instead of complaining you tell whoever cooks this food they're fired. This is terrible!" Munch said from his room. The doctor looked like she was going to go back and strangle him. "Oh and the magazine. Preferably one that's not five years old? I prefer to stay up to date on the news."

"If you need anything, call one of the nurses." the doctor said walking away. "I need some scotch!" The cops walked in to see their dear friend lying in bed flipping through an old magazine.

"Hi!" he said as everyone entered. "Anyone bring any food?"

"Yeah," Cameron said raising a brown paper bag. "It's not much, just a sandwich." she put the bag on the bed. Elliot shared a confused look with Olivia. Munch grabbed the sandwich.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Turkey." Munch unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Thanks." Cameron nodded. "By the way, who the hell are you?"

"Cameron Holiday. Transfer from Homicide." She stuck out her hand. Munch took it.

"John Munch, old guy."

"I can see that."

"Hey how are you feeling?" Olivia said, changing the subject.

"Better. I mean, a little sore. And starving. I don't know I guess it's something about a near death experience that makes people hungry." Olivia smiled through the tears. She was trying to put on a good show, but she just felt so scared. "Don't cry Liv, really, I'm great. Healthy as a horse." Liv nodded but the tears wouldn't stop. Elliot started to rub her back. "So, how's the case? Did you find the girl yet?" Olivia shook her head.

"No, but we're working as hard as we can."

"Do me a favor guys," Munch said. He paused for a few brief moments. "Find that son of a bitch that shot me."

Back at the station house, Fin went home to try and get some sleep. Cragen was in his office contacting Missing Persons to find out if they had anything. Olivia was sleeping at her desk, while Cameron and Olivia searched for anything they might use to catch the guy.

"Did you find a similar MO?" Elliot asked.

"About five hundred times," Cam looked at him, her face blank. "Literally." She looked back at her computer. "There wasn't anything special about this kidnaping. He nabbed the girl, under ten years old, in broad daylight. Half the guys are in some prison in the county and there's too many for the four of us to find and talk to the rest of them. Did you have any better luck?"

"The lab report's coming up now. Mark's bringing it."

"Fine," Cameron relaxed a moment. "I'm going to get some coffee you want some coffee?" Elliot nodded. "How do you take it?"

"Just get me black." Cameron made a disgusting face.

"Yuck! How do you drink that crap?"

"Practice. How do you take your coffee?"

"What does it matter? I'm getting the coffee."

"Well, I just want to know something about you. If we're going to work together I can at least know how you take your coffee. We drink a lot of it here."

"I think every unit does. I was so wired up on caffeine down in Homicide I'm surprised I ever slept." Elliot smiled.

"Liv tells me have a daughter."

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Anika Joan. She's five."

"And she knew Lisa Larkman?"

"Don't you hate it when a case hits close to home?"

"Yeah. This one time, I found out my daughter's ex-boyfriend had an STD."

"Ouch. Wait," she stopped. "You have a kid?"

"Four."

"Four kids?" Elliot nodded. "Damn. I feel bad for your wife. I could barely handle just the one!"

"She's not my wife," Elliot said quietly. It still hurt to talk about the divorce.

"Girlfriend?"

"Ex-wife."

"I'm sorry," She meant it.

"Yeah, what can you do?"

"You could do what I did when Nikki's father dumped me for my best friend. Say 'screw it' and move on. It really helps." Elliot chuckled.

"Your best friend?" a third voice said. Elliot and Cameron turned towards Olivia to see her sitting up on her desk. "You were talking so loud I couldn't sleep."

"Sorry," Elliot said.

"Never mind. Your best friend? You didn't tell me that."

"You didn't ask." Cameron justified. "Hey, that's not even the worst part." She paused to add a dramatic effect. "My best friend at the time's name, was Scott." Elliot's eyes widened as he jerked his head back. Olivia looked like she was going to laugh. "I turned my boyfriend gay." And with that Olivia burst out, Cameron soon followed. Elliot just rolled his eyes.

"Alright back to work!" he yelled, and the girls quieted down. A young blond man, around the same age as Cameron walked in the room, holding a manilla folder. "Mark, just on time, that the lab report?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah. Here." He handed Elliot the folder who read its contents quickly.

"What does it say?" Olivia asked.

"It says that the bullet that shot Munch was a twenty-two."

"Well that narrows our search down." Cameron said sarcastically.

"The same model every cop on the force uses." He put his hands behind his head. Apprehension dawned on the female detectives' faces.

"It was a cop?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Crime Lab_

_One Police Plaza_

_April 19, 2006_

"I'd say that would be your best bet," Warner said to Elliot and Olivia at the crime lab after confronting her about the cop theory. "But it isn't positive. Neither the gun nor the bullets are special. If it is a cop, probably won't be a detective though."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked.

"Judging by John's wound."

"It was that bad of a shot?" Olivia asked.

"Barely missed his heart. But I guarantee you it wasn't on purpose. He missed because he can't aim."

"And a detective needs to know how to shoot to kill," Olivia offered.

"Exactly."

"Ok, now answer my question," Elliot started. "If we find the gun, you'll be able to match it to the bullet?" Warner smiled at that.

"Without breaking a sweat.

Meanwhile back at the SVU squad room, Cameron and Fin were shortening their search of M.O.'s. "Ok, here's one," Cameron started staring at her computer screen. "Used police style gun. Girl was eight years old." She started to lift her body in enthusiasm, hoping against hope she finally found her perp. Her shoulders slunk back down. "Died in Sing-Sing two years ago." She looked over her computer at Fin. "Have any better luck?"

"The perp's into internet porn. He started taking pictures of Lisa and posting them on a website." Cameron circled around the two desks towards her temporary partner.

"Anyway to trace the modem?"

"The tech guys already tried. They sent the site to me. No luck, this guy knows what he's doing."

"Ok what about location? Where they could be based on scenery." Cameron looked at the screen and realized that was a stupid question. The scenery was pitch black. That meant one thing. They could be anywhere. "That looks like a "no" to me." She sighed. "How the hell are we supposed to find this guy?"

"Hey listen to this. 'She's a pretty little thing isn't she?'"

"I don't need to know his perverted fantasies Fin." Cameron interrupted.

"Let me finish. 'She's a pretty little thing isn't she? Normally I don't go so young. A nice fifteen year old hooker are my favorites. Don't get me wrong I haven't given up on them, but it's nice to have consistency in life.'" he looked up. Cameron was shocked at what she just heard. Fin was just as equally shocked but he didn't show it on his face.

"So, he likes hookers does he?"

"I got a plan if your interested."

"If it'll catch the son of a bitch then I'm always interested."

"Call Elliot, we're going to need help on this one."

A young looking girl wearing a lot of make-up, trying to make herself look older, but only succeeding in making herself look younger, stood on a street corner wearing a mini black leather skirt and red leather halter under a brown fur coat. It was Cameron Holiday, undercover as a prostitute to catch the perp that shot John. Fin stood across the street in a telephone booth watching her intently.

"The perp hasn't shown yet."

"Keep watching," Cragen said from his car about a block away. Olivia sat in the passenger seat.

"Where did she get that? God she looks just like a prostitute."

"That's the idea." Cragen put his wrist to his mouth. "You got anything Elliot?"

"No," Elliot responded. He was in a shop behind Cameron acting like he was washing windows. So far they had been out for an hour and the perp didn't show. "Maybe we should rethink this. This is pretty dangerous. What if it is the guy?"

"Better a prepared cop than an innocent girl," Cragen responded.

"Guys, my feet are starting to hurt. How do we know he'll even show up tonight?"Cameron complained. At that moment, a young man of about twenty-one showed up. He looked Cameron up and down before finally approaching her.

"Hey girl," he said. He pushed his sandy blond hair off his forehead.

"Hey yourself." She responded in a flirtatious manner. She checked him out with her eyes as she gave him her best sexy smirk.

"He's got a gun," Elliot said peering through his window.

"What caliber?" Asked Olivia.

"Looks like a twenty-two to me."

"Looks like we got our guy." She looked over at Cragen. He put his hand up to stop her from leaving the car.

"We're not sure yet, he could just be a pervert. Twenty-two's a pretty popular caliber."

"How much?" The boy asked Cameron.

"Ooh, I'm sensing you don't like foreplay."

"I like to get down to business."

"Of course."

"So, how much?"

"Seventy bucks an hour."

"What!" He shouted. Cameron acted like she was worried someone would come around.

"Yo, keep it down!"

"Seventy! That's too much!" He started to walk away.

"Fine. Go, but I guarantee you won't find anyone better than me." She smirked. The guy stopped. Then he turned back towards Cameron. Quickly, he ran over, grabbed Cameron and dragged her into the alley nearby. "Hey what the hell are you doing!" she said as he dragged her further.

"Guys, we gotta get in there!" Fin shouted. He left his telephone booth, Elliot ran round to the back of the shop and left through the rear door. When he got outside he couldn't see Cameron or the guy anywhere.

Then he heard a scream.

He ran as fast as he could towards the scream, the others followed.

The guy was on top of Cameron, pinning her down. She was starting to cry as she struggled to get free. "Please!" She pleaded. "Please let me go! Please." Her attacker just laughed.

"So, your worth seventy huh? Let's see about that." Cameron screamed again as her attacker started to unzip his pants.

In one quick motion Cameron grabbed the gun behind her attacker's back and put the barrel on his temple. He stopped moving. She smiled.

"Keep going. See what happens." Elliot came barreling towards the guy. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and thrust him backwards with ease. Elliot pushed him so the guy's face was shoved into the nearby building.

"Ow, you bastard you broke my nose!"

"You'll be lucky if that's all I break." Elliot, Fin, and Cragen came running over. Cameron stood up and put the gun to her side.

"You alright?" Fin asked her across the alley.

"Fine!" she answered.

"Your in a lot of trouble Mr. Heslocki," Olivia said, circling around the guy who tried to rape Cameron back at the station house in an interrogation room. "Rape is a very serious crime."

"It wasn't rape! She was willing!" Heslocki yelled.

"Come on," Elliot said mockingly. "Even you can't believe that!"

"She's a whore! She's always willing!"

"When a woman says no, and your pinning her down so you don't have to pay for it, that's rape!" Olivia yelled, getting in Heslocki's face.

"And besides, she wasn't a prostitute. She's a cop." Elliot said eerily calm. Heslocki was horrified.

"A cop? Your bluffing! Why would a cop be hanging out on a street corner?"

"To catch you," Olivia said. She smiled slightly at Heslocki as he sat there confused. She tossed a picture of Lisa Larkman at him. He looked down disgusted. It was one of the pictures from Lisa's website.

"What is this?" He looked at Olivia, then Elliot. "Why are you showing me this?"

"This little girl was kidnaped and now she's being used in kiddie porn!" Liv yelled.

"What does this have to do with me? I don't know her!"

"Oh I'm sure you do. And once you tell me and my partner we might be able to set up a deal. If your lucky."she smiled.

"I'm telling you I don't know her!"

"You're a liar!" Elliot screamed, he stood up and got directly in the perp's face. "You kidnaped her, shot a cop and now your making kiddie porn with her!"

"That's disgusting! I'm telling you I didn't kidnap her! I'm not even in to kids!"

"And tonight?" Liv said.

"I thought she was like sixteen!"

"So either way you're a pedophile!" Said Olivia loudly.

"No, I'm not!"

"No, you just wanted to have sex with a sixteen year old?" Elliot yelled.

"It's not illegal! I'm seventeen!" He started to blush. Olivia and Elliot backed away. "She was hot." He looked up to the two detectives for something. Neither knew what. He sighed and began to speak again. "Look, all my friends lost their virginity, and none of the girls at school would have sex with me, they thought I would talk about them to all of my friends. Because my friends did that to them. So my buddy Mike told me that I should just get a hooker! And he told me to go to that corner, 'cause it always had the hottest chicks. And I got there, and Mike was right. She was hot. But when she told me seventy bucks an hour I lost it!"

"But you still wanted to lose your virginity!" Elliot yelled.

"Yeah!"

"So you pull her into the alley, where you planned on raping her, and then shooting her so she couldn't rat on you!"

"No!" He looked horrified, "You think I was going to kill her?"

"You had a gun! And that's down in the lab right now, and when those results come back, we'll pin you for Lisa Larkman's kidnaping!"

"I'm telling you I didn't kidnap her!" Olivia stood up straight. Elliot sat down across from Heslocki, covered his mouth, with a grim look on his face.

"We'll see about that," said Olivia, and with that the two detectives left the room. Outside Fin came towards them holding a folder. Elliot and Olivia headed towards their desks. "That the lab report?" she sat down. Fin nodded.

"Please tell me he's our perp."

"Didn't match. He didn't kidnap Lisa."

"Damn," Liv rubbed at her eyes. She was tired. But she didn't want to be. She had to catch the man who shot her colleague.

The others felt the same as her. Too tired to get any work done. And too stubborn to go home. Finally Fin couldn't stand it. "Hey guys, I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." He put his leather jacket on.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I want to stop by and see Ken tonight. See if he wants to go to a movie or something."

"Alright." And with that he left. Olivia looked towards Elliot. He got up and put his coat on. Olivia stood shocked. "Elliot, don't tell me your leaving too!"

"I'm heading upstairs to get a couple hours of sleep."

"Elliot we need to find her!"

"And we will. But we can't do anything if we're too tired to focus. You should think about getting some sleep too." He looked at her with concerned eyes. Olivia was on the verge of crying.

"I can't. Not when I know that Lisa isn't." Elliot nodded. He walked off towards the dormitory upstairs. Olivia stood for a moment doing nothing. She couldn't believe how easily everyone gave up on Lisa. She could see why. Things weren't the same since Munch was shot. They lost someone important. Someone who meant so much to them. He wasn't just their colleague he was their friend. John Munch went into her mother's file to try and find her rapist to give Olivia something about where she comes from. He tried. Just because he was Munch, its what he did. He helped you out, he made jokes. He was.

Munch.

She looked over and saw Cameron pouring herself a cup of coffee. Suddenly it finally hit her what happened that night. She was almost raped!

"Hey," she said after she walked towards the other woman.

"Hey," Cameron looked up. "You don't look very happy. I take it the gun didn't match."

"No, it didn't. We can charge him with assault if you-"

"No, the kid didn't do anything." Cameron poured about seven teaspoons of sugar into her coffee.

"Hey listen, if you ever need to talk."

"Oh god, not again," Cameron said exasperated. She started to chuckle. "Fin, Cragen and Elliot already gave me that speech tonight. I hear it one more time, I'll scream."

"Cameron, you were almost raped tonight." There, she said. Cameron, however, looked like she was going to start laughing.

"No I wasn't."

"Cameron-"

"You guys had my back, I know you wouldn't have let anything happen. And even if you weren't there it wouldn't have made a difference. I was in control of that situation the entire time! I screamed to get him to think that he was in control." Olivia was confused. Cameron just continued to smile. "You don't have to worry about me Liv, I'm fine." She turned back towards her coffee to pour in some creamer. Olivia nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to go home for a while to get a change of clothes and shower. You going to stay here?"

"Yeah, why not? I guess I can do the whole "Cop Thing"." Liv nodded again.

"Ok, I'll only be gone about an hour."

"Provided the streets aren't backed up."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Bye" Olivia left. Cameron finished fixing her coffee. She looked around to see if anyone was around and wiped a single tear off her cheek.

_Hey! Finally right? Yeah yeah yeah I know I know. But I couldn't help it! It was homecoming weekend! And our team came out victorious thanks for asking. 31- 6! That was a sexy game! Lol, ok um give me feedback people! I need feedback! I want to know if you think I should finish! If you don't...TOUGH SHIT I'M GOING TO ANYWAYS! Lol. Alright, see ya!_


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

_Hey all this is Bob! This will be the final chapter…no just kidding. Um, well I'm going to try something new in this chapter, I've gotten a lot of constructive criticism about the story. And no, I wasn't offended, I like to get criticism, as long as it isn't "That was so lousy you need to stop writing" i mean, I don'tknow anyone who likes that kind of criticism. Well here we go with chapter six!_

Chapter 6:

_SVU squad room  
One Police Plaza  
New York, New York  
April 20, 2006_

"Is the brother still a possibility?" Olivia asked, rubbing her temples. Dr. George Huang stood in the center in his usual straight backed stance.

"It might be. If this man was his supplier, Samuel could have given him his sister as payment."

"We won't know till we talk to Mrs. Larkman." Liv slumped back in her chair.

"I just don't see this kid offering up his sister as collateral to a drug dealer. She's his sister." Elliot sighed. He hated cases when a kid was the perp.

"Why would a kid who's not strung out sell his sister? It doesn't make sense!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Pressure," Huang stated calmly. "Fear. He's terrified for his life. He doesn't expect to really hurt her but she's an easy way out." None of the detectives understood him.

"When I was a kid my brother tried to kill me," Cameron said in a mix of seriousness and sarcasm. "But he wouldn't sell me!"

"We still gotta check it out," Fin spoke up.

"I agree," said Cragen, who up until this point stood around listening to his detectives. "Liv, Elliot, go talk to the Larkmans. Fin and Cameron try to locate the supplier." They nodded. Cragen walked back to his office. Elliot went to grab his and Olivia's coats. Fin and Cam were out the door.

"Do you know how we're going to find this guy?"

"I used to work in Narcotics. I got a couple informants."

"Good to know."

"Hey George," Olivia said while Elliot was away. Huang turned back towards her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" Liv walked closer to him.

"Detective Holiday was almost raped yesterday." Huang's eyes widened in shock. "But, she's acting like nothing happened. I was wondering if you could talk to her."

"I could try but I doubt she will. She's in shock she'll try to deny it. and I doubt she'll talk to me when she doesn't know me."

"But you'll try."

"Of course."

"Hey," Elliot said loudly behind them. Liv turned to face him. "We leaving?" Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." And they headed out of the squad room.

* * *

Elliot knocked on the Larkman's door. Mrs. Larkman answered. She kept the door closed except for the small spot where you could see only half of the woman's face. 

"Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Larkman, It's detective Benson, do you remember me?" Olivia paused a moment to give Mrs. Larkman time to respond. She didn't. "I'm working on Lisa's case. I brought my partner. This is detective Stabler."

"What do you mean, "Lisa's case?""

"Lisa's kidnapping." Olivia was confused. She didn't understand what was wrong with Mrs. Larkman.

"What are you talking about? Lisa wasn't kidnapped!" Elliot shared in Olivia's confusion.

"Mrs. Larkman," Elliot began. "We saw Lisa get kidnapped."

"We informed you of it several days ago."

"No, no you didn't! Lisa is here!" Olivia and Elliot were even more confused. Mrs. Larkman turned away from them.

"No, you pay them no mind sweetie. They've obviously got the wrong house." She turned back towards them. "You have the wrong house as you can obviously tell. Lisa is right here! She just spoke to me. Now go away and leave us alone!" She slammed the door in their faces. Elliot and Olivia stood back shocked.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked as they walked down the steps.

"I don't know. Maybe she's hallucinating. She doesn't want to think her daughter's gone so she pretends she's not."

"That's not it." The two turned around to come face to face with Samuel Larkman. He had opened the door and stepped outside.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"She's really beat up about it, you know?" He looked down ashamed.

"Sam, if you have something to tell us, you know you can trust us."

"She's stop taking her pills."

Elliot was even more confused. "Pills?"

"Loxapine."

Elliot paused as the information sunk in. "Your mother has schizophrenia."

* * *

Fin and Cam walked up to Tony, a known drug dealer of Chinatown. One of Fins' informants. 

"Hey Tony!" He called. The kid in front of Tony ran as fast as he could. Neither of the cops tried to catch him. They really didn't care about a teenage druggie. That was Narcotics' job.

"Hey man, why you gotta do that?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Wanna tell me who?"

"I don't know."

"Well then I can't help you," Tony started to walk away. Fin was about to grab him, but Cam got to him first. She grabbed him by the shirt collar and thrust him into a wall. Even Fin flinched when he heard the sound.

"Damn, woman!"

"Listen here you little punk! I am not in a good mood today. An eight year old girl is missing and we're trying to find her! Do me a favor and cooperate and maybe I won't beat you to a bloody pulp!" Tony was terrified. He decided not to mess with this girl.

"What do you know about the guy?" Cam let go, and stepped back towards Fin. She crossed her arms.

"He's a supplier. Violent."

"That describes half the guys I know. Hair color? Eye color?"

"We don't know. He works with a kid named Sam Larkman."

"Larkman?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Tucker's guy."

"Tucker?"

"Bryce. Bryce Tucker. Big name. He supplies to a lot a the guys here. He lives back in Manhattan. Upper East Side."

"He a rich guy?"

"Trust fund baby. CEO a some company."

"Thanks," he and Cam headed back towards Fin's car.

"Fin!" Tony called. Fin turned back around. Cam followed suit.

"Be careful! I hear Tucker's got a hit out on the kid!

_I'm really guessing here! I don't know, I can't remember where the squad room is on the top of my head._

_Hey! That was chapter six! Tell me what you think! I know, a lot of dialog. But hey! Munch didn't die in the chapter! That's a plus! Relax all, I probably won't kill Munch, but he might not come back for the case. After all he was shot near the heart and had a heart attack. Feedback please! Alright see ya-Bob._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, I know, big change, but this was the original and I thought it sounded better! Alright enjoy!_

Chapter 7

The four detectives were yet again in the squad room filling in each other of the previous day.

"The Larkman's schizo?" Cameron asked

"And after Lisa was taken she refused to take her pills so now she believes that what happened was a dream. According to her, Lisa's still at home." Olivia said.

"Sam told us that she actually drops Lisa off at school everyday." Elliot added.

"So basically we couldn't get the supplier's description out of her."

"That's alright. Me and Cam got a name. Tony told us that the guy's name's Tucker."

"Tucker what?" Liv asked.

"Bryce Tucker." Fin answered.

"Trust fund baby," Cameron added. "I ran the name, and the guy's got a record. Statutory, back a few years ago." She put a picture of an attractive man next to Sam Larkman. "Fifteen year old prostitute. The bastard likes 'em young."

"And as the years went on, he started to like them even younger," Olivia thought out loud, putting the pieces together.

"But he knew an eight year wouldn't be willing," Elliot added. "But by this point he doesn't give a damn."

"So he sets up a plan with Sam, Sam leads her to the building and magically isn't watching his little sister as she goes up to a house all by herself," Liv responded. "He doesn't want to get caught, so he hides behind the door, and grabs her before anyone can see him."

"Sounds great but there's a flaw in your plan," Cameron said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Tucker's got a hit out on the kid." Said Fin. Olivia threw her head back in defeat. They were getting nowhere and Lisa could be dead by now.

"So maybe the kid is innocent. It could be a coincidence that its Larkman's sister." Elliot offered. He wanted Tucker to be the perp. Badly.

"Could we pick him up?" Cam asked.

"On what grounds?" Olivia asked airily.

"Conspiracy to commit murder."

"And attempted murder for John." Fin offered as well.

Elliot contemplated for a minute. This could work. "Call Casey," he said finally. "Get a warrant."

"Sir, a reliable informant told Detectives Tutuola and Muh-Holiday that Tucker put a hit out on a man. He tried to kill a Police Detective!" A.D.A. Casey Novak told Judge Petrovky for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Circumstantial evidence Casey!" he responded. "Your reliable source is a drug dealer!"

"That may be, but Bryce Tucker has a criminal record!"

"For statutory rape, not kidnapping, murder or drug trafficking!"

"You're Honor an eight year old girl has been kidnapped, who knows what that man is doing to her! Sam Larkman's life is in danger! We have to get this man off the streets." Petrovsky paused.

"Alright, you got your warrant. Search his place. If you find anything, arrest him."

"Thank-you sir." Casey smiled. Petrovky walked away.

_

* * *

Apartment of Bryce Tucker  
17865 East Rd.  
Manhattan, New York_

Fin and Cam searched Tucker's apartment high and low for any signs of Lisa, with the help of a large group of uniforms. Cam walked up to Fin.

"Find anything?"

"Not over here. You?"

"Not a damn thing. This guy's good." Fin spotted something.

"Maybe not." He knelt down and stared at the carpet. It was uneven and shaky. "What are the odds that there would be loose carpet on a professional job?"

"I have a better chance of getting back together with my ex." They ripped up the carpet. There was a latch. Fin pulled. Underneath was a small safe haven full of baggies of white powder. Fin grabbed a bag. He sniffed. He handed it to Cam.

"What does that smell like to you?" Cameron sniffed. She looked at her partner and smiled.

"Cocaine."

* * *

Bryce Tucker sat at his desk working through paperwork. One of his designers had an idea for a new game. He had to check it through to make sure it was "legal." Elliot and Olivia strode through the office like nothing. Tucker looked up.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Bryce Tucker?" Elliot asked.

"Yes."

"You're under arrest." Elliot grabbed his hands and cuffed him. Tucker was beyond shocked.

"On what charge?"

"Kidnapping, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, drug trafficking, and possession of an illegal substance." Olivia offered.

"Bryce Tucker," Elliot started. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." he carried on.

Back at the station house, Elliot and Olivia had Tucker in an interrogation room. "You got one hell of a part time job Tucker," Olivia said humorously. "Now, my question is, why would you jeopardize everything your daddy built for you?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Tucker answered. His face completely blank.

"Sure you do. Supplying Cocaine and Heroin to kids. They pay good money for those drugs. And your business is going under."

"What better way to keep your money."

"But you made a mistake."

"Did I?" Tucker said maliciously. "And what would that be?"

"You shot a cop." Olivia said equally malicious. Tucker turned away.

"I did no such thing." Olivia put a picture of Lisa's website down in front of him. He looked at it.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you took it. You kidnapped her and now you're using her to play out your sick little fantasies!"

"You give me too much credit."

"Do I?"

"She's a pretty little thing. But I'm not into children that young."

"Right," Elliot butted in. "You like 'em fifteen. As long as they charge right?"

"That was one time! She told me she was twenty-one!"

"We only caught you one time. But I doubt that was it." said Elliot.

"What did he say?" Cam asked outside the room. Fin looked over at her.

"He doesn't think that was the only girl he-"

"No, not that, what Tucker said," She looked at him. "About Lisa."

"That she was a pretty little thing." Recognition dawned on Fin's face. He and Cam walked briskly back towards their desks. Fin grabbed the printed page the perp wrote. "'She's a pretty little thing isn't she?'" he looked back at Cameron. "Looks like he's our guy."

"Looks like."

"You're busted." Olivia said, circling Tucker like a hawk. She threw the same page that Fin and Cam held just moments ago. He read it over. Then he looked up at the waiting detective.

"What's your point?" Olivia sat down where Elliot used to sit.

"The girl you paid for was fifteen. Our perp likes 'em that young."

"A coincidence."

"Is it a coincidence that you and our perp both called her 'a pretty little thing'?" Elliot asked. He was standing with his back against the stone wall.

"Yes."

"Come on," Elliot badgered. "Even you can't be that stupid."

"Well, apparently you can be, if you believe this theory!"

"Where were you on the 17th from four to midnight?" Olivia asked.

"Work, then I went home."

"Anyone see you there?"

"It was a Sunday, everyone has off on Sundays. I was the only one."

"Mighty convenient. What about when you went home?"

"I'm a bachelor."

"Of course. What woman would want a man who has a fetish for prostitutes?"

"Go to hell!"

"You first. Well isn't this odd? You don't have an alibi, and the personalities are very similar." she smiled.

"I want my lawyer."

Elliot pushed himself away from the wall. He got right in Tucker's face. His eyes were cold and angry. Tucker's were full of fear, but at the same time confidence. "You're going to need one." he whispered. He walked out, Olivia followed. Cragen was waiting outside for them.

"You sure it's him?"

"Everything's a match. We're waiting for Donald to come up for a voice recognition." Olivia assured him. Cragen nodded.

"Fine, you two, head home and get some sleep."

"Captain we're fine." Olivia argued. Cragen paused for a moment.

"Then go home and shower." and he walked away. Elliot tried to hide his smirk.

"Shut up!" Olivia chuckled. And the two headed for home. Olivia noticed that Cam was sitting by herself. "Hey where's Fin?" she asked. Cam folded her hands and placed them on the top of her head.

"He went home. Had plans with his son." Olivia nodded. She noticed that those two got closer after Fin found out Ken was gay. "You guys heading home?"

"Yeah, you going to be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit around, checking to make sure there isn't a crack in this. I don't know about you but I want this guy to talk. So we can find Lisa."

"He won't talk until his lawyer comes. Sit tight. And enjoy." Cam nodded.

"Ok. You going home to sleep or shower?"

"Shower and change." Cam smiled.

"Do you ever sleep when you're working on a case?" Liv shrugged.

"Depends on the case. See ya." And she and Elliot were out the door. He didn't tell her, but he wasn't going home. He was simply getting a cup of coffee and coming back. He wasn't going to waste anymore time on this.

Back inside, Cam was fighting with someone over the phone, trying to find out if Tucker had a gun permit.

"Look, I understand. But do you understand that we're dealing with a kidnapping? I don't care! Frankly I don't give a damn! No, there isn't a privilege! It's public record! You want a court order? Fine, give me a simple yes, or no and I'll give you a freaking court order!" she paused for a moment. "See was that really that hard?" She smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'll get it to you by tomorrow. Alright, take care Charlie." She paused again as Charlie spoke. "That wasn't part of the arrangement. Well I care. Charlie, it just didn't work out, I just wanted a quick lay and you wanted a lasting relationship... Goodbye Charlie!" she added that last part annoyed. She hung up the phone. She started to type on her computer. Then, it did the worst thing it could possibly do.

It froze.

"No, no you little bitch! Come on! Work!" She banged on the computer. She tried Control-Alt-Delete, but it did nothing. Anger flooded through her and she punched the monitor with all her force. It crashed off of the desk onto the floor. It shattered. "Son of a cock knocker!" she yelled. She looked at her hand. It was bleeding. "Damn."

Cameron walked into the bathroom and ran her bleeding knuckles under water. She let the cold fluid run over her hand while the bleeding stopped. When she finished she went back into the squad room to continue working. She looked around and no computer was on. So she couldn't get the password. "Doesn't anybody keep their computer on when they're coming back?" she thought. She walked around, ending up in the small room off of the main area where the minor detectives worked. One computer was on.

"Yes! Thank you who ever you are!" she said as she sat down. The screen saver was up. It was a picture of Olivia sitting at her desk working. Her face down on her paper. The screen changed and it was Olivia standing in front of what Cameron called the "perp board."

"Someone has a crush."

She jiggled the mouse around and the desktop popped up. It was a picture of the entire main area. Elliot, Olivia, Fin and John sitting around coercing. Cameron became confused.

"What the hell is going on?"

_Hello my dear faithful fans! Lol, tell me what you think! Mind you, when I first wrote this I was tired as all hell writing as quick as possible so I could go to sleep. Lol. Well, there are two, count 'em two chapters left. Hope you liked the story of "The Replacement" thus far!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Ok, first of all, no it wasn't Huang's computer. For all I know, he does have a crush on Olivia, but he's a Fed, so I don't think he has a desk at the station house. And I know I said I like constructive criticism but give me break I can't spell. And I'd prefer it if maybe, if you want to review my story, could you leave the whole "this sucks about the chapter" for every other chapter. Cause you know, all the constant criticism really hurts my feelings! I have to deal with it enough in Creative Writing! Just a suggestion._

Chapter 8:

Munch sat in his bed playing solitaire. He was losing. To himself. At that moment he felt more pathetic than he ever had before. Fin walked in when Munch's head was down.

"Hey man," he said. Munch looked up.

"Hi."

"How ya doin?" Fin sat down on the chair next to Munch's bed.

"Great. Feeling much better." He looked over at Fin to see if he bought it. He didn't.

"Doc told me you failed a drug test."

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me, all the crap they stick in me everyday."

"John," Fin said warmly. "This is serious. She's sayin you can't come back to work."

"Fin, I didn't take any drugs. I swear."

"Well if you didn't somebody drugged you."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Cameron asked herself. Why would someone on the force make their desktop the four detectives in the unit? She decided to say "screw it" to the research and went through this mystery person's files. She clicked "documents." The first document was labeled "Munch." The second "Benson," then "Stabler," "Tutuola" and finally "Holiday." She clicked on John's file. It was a Word document written like a diary. 

Cam read aloud: "John Munch was easy enough to fall. The man is old so he's much slower than his younger counterparts. They dodged quickly as I started shooting. However, with my bad luck the old k--e didn't die. The day after a friend from narcotics told me about the reaction between a stimulant and a depressant. When the two are mixed, it causes the heart to want to slow down yet increase at the same time. When a person is as old as that bastard, a heart attack is bound to come. So I snuck into the hospital, acting like I wanted to visit a friend. He was asleep, so I used my syringe to inject a mixture of cocaine and marijuana." Cameron stopped. Someone caused Munch to have a hear attack. That person shot him. That person had Lisa Larkman.

That person was a cop.

Cameron quickly skimmed through the rest of the files. Each one had a plan to kill one of the detectives. She read how whoever this was had set up Bryce Tucker. The kidnaping of Lisa wasn't a coincidence. It was to point fingers at Bryce. The website. And Tucker had a twenty-two caliber gun, which was used to shoot Munch. Tucker was framed. Lisa's kidnaper was still out there.

"What the hell happened out here?" came a voice behind Cameron. She turned back towards the door. Elliot was standing there still wearing his coat and holding a cup of coffee. Cameron jumped out of the seat so quickly it fell to the floor.

"Elliot, do you know who's computer this is?" She asked frantically. Elliot was confused.

"If you plan to break that one can you at least clean it up first?"

"Damn it Elliot this isn't a time for jokes. Who's computer is this!"

* * *

Olivia was just finishing up her shower when the doorbell rang. She quickly dressed. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" she called. It rang again. She pressed the intercom. "Who is it?" she asked. A male voice rang through her apartment. 

"It's Mark. I've got some things on the case. Want to buzz me in?" he asked. Olivia smiled. She knew that just meant he wanted to get in her pants. She wasn't going to argue. At least over an intercom. So she buzzed the fellow cop in. Mark climbed the stairs, pulling his gun out as he went.

* * *

"I don't know. Why?" Elliot asked back at the station house. 

"You're really useful, you know that?" Cameron said anxiously and she began to rummage through the paperwork on the desk until she found a name. Mark Jesowitz. "You son of a bitch." she said quietly before standing straight up and running towards Elliot. "How long will it take you to get to Liv's place?"

"About an hour, why?"

"Because if we don't find her, Munch will have himself a roommate in the hospital." She picked up her cell phone and began to dial Fin's number.

* * *

Fin's phone rang right when he was about to win against John in a game of poker. 

"You know you're not allowed to bring those in a hospital. That could jeopardize my recovery." Munch said in his usual sarcastic tone. Fin ignored him and picked up his phone anyway.

"Tutuola." he said. He pulled the phone away from his ear as his new partner began to practically scream into his ear.

"Fin, we got the wrong guy! Bryce is innocent. Well at least of kidnaping Lisa."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were right to begin with. It was a cop. It was one of our cops. Mark Jesowitz. Anyway, look I have a feeling he's going after Olivia next so get to her place as soon as possible got it?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he said, and they hung up the phone. He looked at John, saddened. "Some other time."

"I'll hold you to it." And with that Fin was out the door.

Elliot and Cameron rushed into his car, Elliot turned on his siren before he even turned on the ignition. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. They drove away, Elliot going as fast as his car would allow.

"It was all on his computer. He admitted to shooting John! He even poisoned him to make it look like he would die of natural causes!"

"Well what about Tucker?"

"Framed. Mark knew we would go after Tucker. He was the logical choice, everything fit. He was going to get away with this, and we were going to let him!"

"Ok, but here's what I don't get. Why?" he took a sharp turn. Cameron was holding on to the "Oh shit" bar for dear life.

"According to his journal, he was angry. He was mad at Cragen because he was never promoted. He wanted the job as lead detective! With Munch dead, he thought he would get the job!"

"But then Cragen brought in you." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. It was fact.

"It pissed him off even more, and this guy's already beyond breaking point! So now, he's just going to kill all of us, till he gets the job!"

"He's lost his mind."

"Ya think?" Elliot made another sharp turn. They were making excellent time, even if it cost them their lives. Or at least their spleens. "How far away are we?"

"Not very." Elliot said. His voice seemed calm but you could tell in his eyes that he was afraid. He cared about Olivia. She was his best friend. They've worked together for so long, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"We'll get him," Cameron said. Pulling Elliot out of his thoughts. Her voice was solid, her face was determined. He believed her.

Elliot pushed down farther on the gas pedal. Cameron held on tighter. Soon they had reached Olivia's apartment. Cameron fell out of the car. Her legs felt like jelly. She grabbed at the car and pulled herself up. She looked over at the street. It was already loaded with police cars. She pulled out her gun, as did Elliot.

"Everyone stay down here! If he comes out, I want you here to catch him!" Elliot yelled as he ran towards the stairs. Fin pulled up in his car, he and Cameron ran in one behind the other. They climbed as quick as their legs would let them. Finally they reached Olivia's door. Elliot kicked the door so hard it got stuck in the wall. He lifted his gun straight in front of him as he walked in. Mark had Olivia by the neck "Let her go!"

"Oh, that's original! God, how the hell did you get that job?" Mark asked.

"He can actually do the job?" Cameron said sarcastically. Mark pulled harder.

"Do you really think this is the best thing to do?" he asked.

"Do you really think I care?" Cameron asked.

"You should. Unless you want me to shoot your friend."

"Let go of Detective Benson. If you don't, I'll put a bullet in your ass."

"Go ahead. Save me from the pain I'm feeling!"

"I said your ass, not your head."

"Kill me! You know you want to."

"No, you want me to. Wanna give me a reason why I should?"

"If you don't I'll kill you. I should have your job. I should be the lead detective, not some child who has to be carded whenever she wants to buy beer! It should be me! I deserve it-"

"Oh my god why don't you grow up!" Cameron dropped her gun. "You know why you're not the lead? Because you're a lousy cop and you whine too much! Who the hell wants to work with you! I looked over your notes. They were terrible, they didn't even make sense! If anyone's a child it's you!"

Mark pulled tighter on Olivia. Cameron lifted her gun again. "Cameron!" Elliot yelled.

"You don't know how I feel! You don't know pain!"

"When you watch your father get murdered then we'll talk about pain."

Mark chuckled. "I figured there was a reason you're the way you are. I like you Holiday. So, I'm going to give you some advice. Watch your temper. I could have killed Olivia when you put your gun down."

"I'd like to see that happen when you got four_ good_ detectives in the same room as you." Elliot Fin and Cam noticed someone sneak up form the other room. They couldn't see his face. It was too dark "Mark, I'd like to get you some advice too."

"Oh and what's that?" the figure raised his gun.

"Duck." the figure hit Mark in the back of the head. He fell to the ground.

"Too late."

* * *

_my family calls the bar in the car that you grab when you're afraid the "Oh shit" bar. i don't know the actual name. _

_

* * *

Ok one chapter left! Tell me how you like it! I added Munch in the chapter! So, hope your happy! I added him because ppl asked to put Munch in the chapter. Well see ya!_

_Bob _


	10. Chapter 9

_This is the final chapter! Now in honesty I wrote this before I wrote the rest of the story. Yeah I know, I'm a loser! Well enjoy! _

Chapter 9

"He's unconscious." Cragen said, leaning down on Mark. Cragen was the one who came behind him and knocked him out. He looked up. Elliot had walked over to Olivia and hugged her close. "Olivia, did he tell you where Lisa was?"

"No," Olivia responded, her voice shaky. "No, he just kept saying how he should have my job. He didn't tell me."

"Would she be at his place?" Cameron asked.

"We should check. But perps usually aren't that stupid." Elliot said.

"Mark left his plans on his work computer!"

"That's proof enough for me." Fin said, the first one out the door. Cragen followed. Olivia lightly pushed Elliot off of her and ran after them, followed by Cameron and finally Elliot. The five cops ran as fast as they could out of the apartment. Outside the back up stood. Donald the uniform cop jogged up to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The perp's upstairs. Cuff 'em and take him down to the station house. Everybody else!" Cragen called. "Follow us!" And with that he got into his car and drove off followed by Fin and Elliot's car and the back up squad cars. Cragen in the lead drove as fast as he could, his siren's echoing loudly against all the other cars behind him. He made a turn. Swerving into another car in the process. He just barely missed it. But he didn't care.

Right now there was an eight year old little girl who needed his help.

Finally he reached Mark's apartment. The four SVU detectives and their captain ran in, searched every inch of the house.

They found nothing.

"Could she be at that house where he took her?" Olivia asked, as she searched his closet in his bedroom

"There are cops watching that place twenty-four seven he never would have gotten the chance. She has to be here. I'm not paying him enough to keep a place just to do his dirty work." Elliot was standing close by with his hands on his waist, Fin was flashing his flashlight over everything to try and find a cubby hole or something. Cameron was checking Mark's dresser.

"Cam, what the hell are you doing?" Fin asked standing behind her. She didn't look up she just continued to stare at the dresser.

"He has a built in dresser, Fin," she looked up at her partner. "Built in dressers go into the wall."

"Hey, I got something!" Olivia called. Elliot ran and stood beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Fresh dry wall," she said pointing to the dead end of the closet. "Do you notice something?" She asked, flashing the edge with her flashlight. Understanding dawned on Elliot's face.

"It's not nailed down." He looked outside the closet towards Fin and Cameron. The dresser was built into the closet area. The new dry wall cut off the closet before it reached the dresser. Leaving a little bit of space.

Just enough for an eight year old girl perhaps.

Fin ran to help Olivia and Elliot take down the dry wall. Cameron pulled out all the drawers in the dressers. Cragen stood in the closet watching over his three detectives work.

When she finished Cameron peered inside through the openings in the dresser. What she saw scared her. Lisa. Beaten, sore, her clothes, dirty and ripped to shreds. Her face was stained from endless tears.

"Hi Lisa, I'm Cameron." She said. The girl looked hopeful, yet fearful at the same time.

"Please, please help me!" she said. Cameron took her eyes off the girl long enough to see Cragen motioning to her that Fin, Elliot and Olivia managed to pry the dry wall from the wall. Not an easy task. Apparently, Mark never planned on abusing her when he cut the dry wall. It fit snuggly in the space between the walls. It took the three detectives a while to break through without hurting the child. Finally they succeeded. Cameron turned back to Lisa.

"It's ok Lisa, it's ok, my friends are going to help you ok?" Lisa began to cry again, this time, it was tears of joy seeping from her eyes. Olivia ran in and grabbed the girl in a huge bear hug. The girl started to sob.

"It's ok. It's ok sweetheart I got you," she said as she patted the back of Lisa's head to comfort her. Lisa's cries soaked Olivia's shirt, not that she cared. The girl was safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

That night the SVU unit decided they needed a drink after what happened. Everything was just so crazy! Mostly, they felt stupid for spending time with the kidnaper the entire time and not even realizing it. After all that work they had done, it turned out to be fake leads. 

Three hours later Elliot and Olivia were the only ones left at the table. Laughing at a story of one of Elliot's earliest cases.

"So the guy's drunk, right. And he sees the girl, and he really likes her. So he starts to get a hard on! And he's so drunk he doesn't even realize he's jacking off on a park bench! He's sitting next to this old lady and you know what her response to this whole thing was?" Olivia shakes her head. Elliot gets very serious for a moment as he says "Oh my," in the way your grandmother would. The two burst into a fit of laughter. Olivia falls out of her chair she's laughing so hard, which just makes them laugh harder.

"Hey, sorry guys, but the bar's closing!" the bartender tells them. He receives angry yells from the two detectives as they stagger out of the bar.

Elliot and Olivia decide to call a cab, since as police officers they know they are in no condition to drive. So when they catch one, Elliot tells the cabbie Olivia's address. The ride is just as loud as the bar was. The cabbie thinks to himself that he should get a new job. He's tired of seeing all these drunks.

Elliot and Olivia got out when they reached her apartment. The cabbie drove off quickly. Apparently he thought they lived together. Elliot and Olivia were confused as they watched the cab drive further away.

"Well, maybe you should stay here tonight. I mean you don't want to go home to an empty house right?" Olivia offered.

"Yeah, sure why not?" So that settled it. Elliot and Olivia walked inside her apartment building. Walking up to her apartment proved difficult however. They kept tripping over each other. Finally they reached Liv's floor.

"Ok," Olivia said as she searched through her key chain. It took her a while but finally found the right key. As she put the key in the lock she tripped over her own feet and fell right into Elliot. They started laughing hysterically again. Olivia's head fell onto Elliot's shoulder. After a moment of standing like this, however, they stopped laughing and just stared at each other. It could have been all the alcohol, or it could have been the sexual tension they always felt for having to work on sex crimes. It could have been the fact that they were both single and needed to feel loved. It didn't matter, at that moment, Elliot thrust his lips onto Olivia. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck as she deepened the kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Elliot knocked the door open, as Olivia ripped his shirt off.

The End

_Hey! It's Bob! Tell me what you think. I know I know, like that wasn't expected, but I'm sorry I'm such an Elliot/Olivia fan! Hey, I'm thinking about making a sequel. Tell me what you think about the idea! _


End file.
